Custos ad Noctis Kapitel 2; "Explicatio"
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Todeshändler“ “Explicatio“ M'it schnellem Tempo rasten die Furno Bikes durch die Straßen Le Metrus. Geschickt lenkten die vier Todeshändler die Bikes an umgestürzten Säulen und Trümmerhaufen vorbei. Durch einen Umbau der Motoren waren die Motorräder leiser als die normale Version des Furno Bikes. Jetzt konnten die Todeshändler die Metropole schneller durchreisen als in den Tagen zuvor was ihnen ermöglichte gezielte Nebenmission vor zu ziehen. Ga Metru war das Ziel, der Ort an dem alles begonnen hatte. Die Todeshändler nutzten die Abwesenheit der Toa Hordika aus um den großen Tempel auf zu suchen. Dennoch mussten sie sich beeilen. Zum einen konnten die Hordika bereits wieder in dem Metru sein und zum anderen hatte Roodaka eine Armee der Visorkak aus geschickt. Unter der Führung Vakamas sollten sie die Toa Steine holen. Durch die permanente Observation hatten die Todeshändler es aber erfahren. Sie schoben die Furno Bikes in eine Gasse zwischen zwei Ruinen und deckten sie mit Tarndecken ab. Jetzt entsicherten sie ihre Waffen und arbeiteten sich zur Brücke vor die den großen Tempel mit dem Festland verband. Lanius und Noctis blieben zurück. Sie sicherten den Brückenkopf und brachten unter anderem Haftminen an. Luna und Moon eilten weiter auf den Tempel zu. Bereits aus der ferne war zu sehen das dieser schwer beschädigt war. Stärker als die übrigen Gebäude des Metrus. Im Inneren des Bauwerks musste dem zu folge gekämpft worden sein. Moon war als erste am Eingang und sicherte diesen. Luna schloss auf und robbte zu einem Loch in der Wand. So konnte sie einen ersten Blick in den Raum werfen in dem sie suchen mussten. Bereits jetzt waren die Spuren der Verwüstung zu erkennen. Die Todeshändlerin prüfte die Tür zur Treppe und nickte dann Moon zu. Beide Frauen brachten nun ebenfalls Haftminen an bevor sie die Treppe hinunter schritten. Die Stufen zogen sich an der Wand entlang in die Tiefe. D'''er Raum war groß und überall lagen Steine herum. An manchen Trümmern stachen noch die Brandflecken ins Auge. In einigen Rissen des gesprungenen Bodens fanden die Todeshändlerinnen auch noch Rückstände von Asche und verbranntem Staub. Eine einfache optische Analyse ergab das der Angriff nicht ganz eineinhalb Monate zurück lag. Etwa Zeitgleich mit dem Verschwinden der anderen fünf Toa Hordika und dem Rahaga Norik. Auch hatte Vakama zu diesem Zeitpunkt die anderen fünf Rahaga an Sidorak ausgeliefert. Kurz gesagt kam er für die Kampfhandlungen im großen Tempel in Frage. Und so schien es auch kein Zufall zu sein, das Roodaka genau ihn mit einer Armee Visorak zurück schickte um die Toa Steine zu holen. Sofort begannen Luna und Moon mit der Suche. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf einen Schrein in der Mitte des runden Raumes. Die Symbole passten und auch bestimmte Felder auf dem Stück Handwerkskunst. „Wie aktiviert man diesen Schrein?“ fragte Moon und folgte mit dem Finger einem Muster, „wenn man kein Toa oder Turaga ist?“ „Weiß ich auch nicht,“ erwiderte Luna und aktivierte den Scanner in ihrem Headset. „Ich kann keine Objekte erkennen,“ sprach sie mit gewissem Respekt vor denen die diesen Schrein einmal gebaut hatten, „nur das sich im inneren dieses Gebildes sechs Energieformen befinden.“ „Ich befürchte das wir die Kammern mit Gewalt öffnen müssen,“ bedauerte Moon und kramte in ihrem Exo Pack herum, „denn sonst kommen wir nicht an die Toa Steine.“ „Da hast du wohl recht,“ gab Luna zu und verteilte neben einer der Felder geringe Mengen Sprengstoff, „denn dieser Schrein beeindruckt mich schon ein wenig.“ Eine Kette kleiner Explosionen legte sechs Hohlräume frei. Aus jedem leuchtete eine Kristall. Einer in grün, einer in rot, einer in blau, einer in einem honigbraun, einer transparent und einer in schimmerndem schwarz. Ein Toa Stein für jedes Element. Rasch klappte Moon den Koffer auf den sie mit genommen hatte. Passend für jeden Stein war ein ausgepolstertes Fach vorhanden. Während sie die Toa Steine verstaute verteilte Luna weitere Haftminen. Schließlich verließen beide Todeshändlerinnen den großen Tempel. Lanius und Noctis warteten wachsam am Brückenkopf bis ihre Kameradinnen wieder bei ihnen waren. „Last uns wieder verschwinden,“ meinte Luna vorsichtig, „bevor einer unserer Gegner hier eintrifft.“ „Gute Idee,“ bemerkte Noctis und aktivierte die Zünder der Haftminen. Zeitgleich mit dem Starten der Motoren explodierte der große Tempel. Die steinerne Kuppel brach mit einer Staub und Aschewolke zusammen. ''Nachwort: Roodaka stand neben Vakama und blickte auf die schier endlose Masse der Visorak. „Der große Tempel ist zerstört worden,“ wiederholte die Herrscherin sauer, „und du bist dir sich das es nicht die Rahaga oder die Toa waren?“ „Ja meine Königin!“ bestätigte Vakama finster, „sie würden es nicht wagen, nicht einmal daran denken!“ „Also ist noch jemand in Metru Nui,“ sprach Roodaka empört, „der sich gegen uns stellt!“ Vakama nickte kalt, „aber wer könnte dieser Jemand sein?“ „Die Evolution“ Kapitel 1: '“Die Feuerwalze“'' ''N'octis und Luna blickten auf den Laptop den sie an einem Dreibein mit diversen Messgeräten angeschlossen hatten. Scanner, Infrarot und Ultraschall Systeme verteilten sich über dem Wasser. Wenn es eine Quelle von Elementarkräften gab, so würde irgend ein Suchsystem diese finden. Nach was genau suchten die Todeshändler? Die Maske der Zeit, der große Herzstein schien besessen nach diesem Artefakt zu sein. Die Schallwellen zeigten ein Objekt auf das sich von allen Formen am Meeresgrund ab hob. Luna stellte den Scanner auf die Koordinaten um. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein schwacher Umriss eines Gebildes das zu einem Drittel im Sand lag. Nach etlichen Filtern wurde das Bild genauer. Die Todeshändler hatten die Maske der Zeit gefunden. Sie lag genau 2.400 Meter östlich von ihnen in einer Tiefe von 1.800 Metern. Das Tauchen in so eine Tiefe war mit der Exo Rüstung Typ III und dem Taucherbits möglich, bot aber dennoch gewisse Risiken. Ein Mini U Boot oder ein Shuttle würden die Bergung erleichtern. Doch wussten beide Todeshändler das sie dass Shuttle zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt brauchten. So wäre es fatal wenn sie das Shuttle bei dem Tauchgang verlieren würden. Vorsichtig glitt das große Kunststoffgefäß in das Meer aus Protodermis. Mit gleichmäßigen Stößen entfernten sich die Todeshändler vom Ufer. Nach dem sie sich einhundert Meter vom Ufer entfernt hatten zog Luna an der Reisleine und das Gefäß klappte sich auf. Nach wenigen Minuten war das Schlauchboot fertig und die Todeshändler ruderten auf ihm weiter. Bald hatten sie die Koordinaten erreicht und prüften noch einmal den Taucherbits. Nach dem sicher gestellt war dass die Rüstungserweiterung ordnungsgemäß funktionierte, glitten beide Todeshändler in das kühle Nass. Tiefer und tiefer bis das Wasser so dunkle war das sie die Beleuchtung an den Headsets aktivieren mussten. Zusätzlich bedienten sie sich dem Zielsuchsystem. Der Druck war deutlich spürbar als der Grund des Meeres näher kam. Sie konnten sich jetzt nur noch langsam bewegen. Wenn der Taucherbits jetzt ausfallen und er keine Luft mehr aus der Protodermis filtern würde, das wäre das Ende. Binnen weniger Minuten würden die Todeshändler ersticken. Doch die Koordinaten stimmten und so fand Noctis die Maske der Zeit zwischen einigen Steinen. „Ich habe sie gefunden,“ teilte er Luna über das Headset mit, „las uns wieder auftauchen.“ Der Aufstieg verlief schneller und bald wurde das Wasser wieder heller. Auch der permanente Druck ließ nach. „'''D'u hast zwei kleine Toa gesehen,“ fauchte Roodaka und zeigte auf den Visorak, „sie sind aus dem Wasser an Land gegangen und haben Messgeräte eingepackt?“ Die Kreatur knackte und pfiff weiter. „Sie sind auf Fahrzeugen weg gefahren,“ vergewisserte sich die Herrscherin missmutig, „Fahrzeuge ohne Beine?!“ Wieder pfiff und knackte der Visorak. „Ihr habt sie verfolgt und ihre Spuren zwischen den Ruinen Ga Metrus verloren?“ schrie Roodaka jetzt sauer, „sie haben acht von euch mit unsichtbaren Kräften niedergestreckt?!“ „Ich werde diesmal Gnade zeigen,“ brummte die Herrscherin und schickte die Kreatur fort, „Vakama, was könnten diese kleinen Toa im Meer gesucht haben?“ „Diese Maske,“ erwiderte der Hordika irritiert, „diese eine Maske, ich komme aber nicht mehr auf ihren Namen.“ „Vielleicht sind es ja keine Toa,“ meinte Vakama mit ernster Stimme, „vielleicht sind es diese Wesen die den großen Tempel zerstört haben?“ „Verzeihung Herrin,“ verbesserte sich der Hordika, „euch die Toasteine geraubt haben.“ „Das ist möglich,“ überlegte Roodaka und dachte einen Moment nach, „das würde auch ein anderes Phänomen erklären.“ „Welches meine Königin,“ fragte Vakama wissbegierig, „nur wenn ich es wissen darf!“ „Wenn du Visorak es nicht berichtest,“ erwiderte Roodaka leise, „es muss auch eines unserer Geheimnisse bleiben!“ Der Hordika nickte mit ehrgeizigem Gesichtsausdruck. „Gut,“ sprach die Herrscherin mit leicht gequälter Stimme, „seit nun einem Monat verschwinden immer mehr Visorak spurlos, nur sehr wenige konnten wir wieder finden.“ „Wie wurden sie besiegt?“ hakte Vakama nach, „mit was für einer Kraft?“ „Eine die kleine Wunden hinterlässt aber einen Visorak dennoch tötet,“ beschrieb Roodaka sauer, „eine Kraft die ich auch besitzen muss!“ Die zwei Todeshändler drehten die Furno Bikes auf und die Maschinen wurden erneut schneller. „Alles läuft wie geplant,“ funkte Noctis zufrieden, „jetzt weiß Roodaka das nicht nur die Hordika gegen sie und ihre Monster kämpfen.“ „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht ganz,“ erklang es zurück, „was das bewirken soll.“ „Ganz simpel eigentlich,“ bemerkte Noctis während er das Wrack eines Vahki Transporters umrundete, „durch unser vereinzeltes Sehenlassen und Jagen in speziellen Gebieten, veranlassen wir Roodaka ihre Horden großflächig zu verteilen.“ „Ach ja,“ erwiderte Luna per Funk, „wenn die Horde verteilt ist, ist sie verwundbarer.“ „Genau,“ bestätigte Noctis zufrieden, „und wir müssen uns nicht immer mit großen Visorak Gruppen anlegen.“ Die Furno Bikes verließen Ga Metru und fuhren weiter nach Le Metru. Dort warteten Moon und Lanius. Dieser Stadtteil glich im groben einem riesigen Schrottplatz. Denn fast überall lagen oder standen verrostete Vahki Transporter und Luftschiffe. „Was suchen wir hier eigentlich?“ erkundigte sich Noctis, „weshalb hat Moon veranlasst, dass wir Le Metru auf suchen sollen?“ „Ich weiß es nicht,“ funkte Luna zurück, „sie meinte das es da eine Sache gibt, die einer Antwort bedarf.“ „Sie dir das an,“ bemerkte die Todeshändlerin, „diese Fahrzeugwracks wirken so als ob sie jemand gezielt platziert hat.“ Die Todeshändler fuhren in die Straße vor der provisorischen Mauer und versteckten dort die Furno Bikes. Jetzt stachen sofort Schatten ins Auge. In den Häusern patrouillierten Matoraner. Jetzt wussten Luna und Noctis warum sie nach Le Metru sollten.'' E'in dumpfes Dröhnen hallte aus einem der Fenster, ein anderes folgte als Antwort. Jetzt war das Knacken und Pfeifen der Visorak zu hören. Und ehe sich die Todeshändler versahen befanden sie sich in einem brutalen Gefecht. Von der einen Seite sausten explosive Disks über ihre Köpfe und von der anderen Seite die natürliche Geschosse der Visorak. Luna zog ihre Sturmpistolen aus den Halftern und lächelte Noctis an, „dann zeigen wir mal das wir unserem Namen würdig sind!“ „Auf drei,“ bestätigte Noctis und schob ein Magazin in sein Scharfschützengewehr, „arbeiten wir uns zu dem Vahki Transporter durch, dann sehen wir weiter.“ Bei der Zahl Drei rannten die beiden Todeshändler los. Sie sprangen durch das Fenster des nächsten Gebäudes. Durchquerten den Raum bis sie das Fenster zur Straße erreicht hatten. Auf der Straße lagen die brennenden Körper etlicher Visorak. Die Verteidiger dieser Straße schienen zu wissen was sie taten. Wieder eine Explosion und wieder flogen Körperteile eines Visoraks durch die Luft. Das ohne hin kaum hörbare Pfeifen des Gewehres ging zwischen den Explosionen auf der Straße unter. Die Kugel sausten davon und keine verfehlte das Ziel. Einer, zwei, drei, vier....., die Visorak fielen einer nach dem anderen. Hundertzwanzig Visorak in nur dreißig Minuten. Noctis wechselte das Magazin, lud durch und feuerte weiter. Die toten Visorak häuften sich und füllten die Straße. Bald bedeckten sie die halbe Fahrbahnseite. Die nach strömenden Kreaturen quetschten sich nun zwischen den Häusern und ihren gefallen Artgenossen vorbei. Luna zielte mit dem Raketenwerfer auf das benachbarte Haus. Die Todeshändlerin betätigte den Abzug und die Rakete schoss in das Erdgeschoss des Nachbarhauses. Die Explosion ließ das Gebäude erzittern. Steine, Glassplitter und Dreck wirbelte auf als das Haus sich ächzend zur Straße neigte. Der Boden bebte für wenige Sekunden als das Bauwerk auf die Straße krachte. Jetzt war die Straße völlig blockiert. Dazu hatte sich eine gewaltige Staubwolke ausgebreitet die eine gute Sicht unmöglich machte. Aber nicht für die Todeshändler. Die Horde der angreifenden Visorak war getrennt und der eine Teil im Nebel aus Staub und Dreck gefangen. Durch das Headset ihres Helms konnte die Todeshändlerin die Visorak sehen als wäre klarer Himmel. Auf dem Weg zu dem Vahki Transporter streckte sie jeden Visorak nieder der ihr begegnete. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit den Treibstofftank zu finden. Luna fand ihn und stellte fest das er randvoll war. Schnell platzierte sie die Haftmine unter dem Tank und stellte diese auf Fernzündung ein. Nun eilte sie zu Noctis zurück. Wieder pflasterte sie ihrem Weg mit den Leichen weiterer Visorak. „Raus hier!“ teilte sie ihrem Gefährten mit und hielt dabei den Zünder in der Hand, „raus aus diesem Bau!“ '''''Hastig sprangen die beiden Todeshändler durch das Fenster durch welches sie das Gebäude betreten hatten. Sie stießen die Furno Bikes um das dies unter der Fensterbank lagen und drückten ihre Körper fest auf den Boden. Jetzt drückte Luna den Knopf des Zünders. Erst war der laute Knall zu hören. Dann entzündete das Feuer der Explosion den Staub der die Straße noch immer vernebelte. Die Feuerwalze verschlang die Straße bis kurz vor der provisorischen Mauer. Jaller spürte die Wärme und wie sie seinen Mantel aus Stofffetzen nach hinten wehte. Der Anführer der Matoraner lächelte leise und hob langsam die Hand. Kapitel 2: '“Der matoranische Widerstand“'' ''L'angsam schlängelten sich die Rauchsäulen in den Himmel. Noch immer brande es hier und da doch die meisten Feuer waren erloschen. Jaller schritt über die Straße auf der die Ascheflocken wie schwarzer Schnee hernieder rieselten. Überall lagen verkohlte Kadaver der Visorak herum. Nicht alle hatten ihr Ende durch das Feuer gefunden, etliche wiesen lediglich ein oder zwei kleine Einschüsse auf. Der Matoraner ging weiter über das Schlachtfeld und sah sich noch einen Visorak an. Wieder diese kleinen Einschüsse. Takua stand vor einem Krater in dessen Mitte der völlig zerfetzte Vahki Transporter lag. Oder vielmehr das was mal einer war. Zweihundeartmeter vor ihm bot sich ein Bild das dem Matoraner nachdenklich stimmte. Ein großer Berg toter Visorak. Ein Kadaver lag in dem anderen. Als ob sie in ihre eigenen Gefallen gerannt wären bevor sie schließlich selbst von etwas nieder gestreckt wurden. Der Leichenberg bedeckte die halbe Fahrbahn und die andere Seite schloss ein umgestürztes Gebäude. Takua wandte sich Jaller zu, „ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das hier Freunde oder Feinde waren.“ „Das sehe ich auch so,“ gab Jaller zu und sah angewidert auf den Berg toter Visorak, „aber immer hin sind wir die da jetzt los!“ Die beiden Matoraner zogen sich wieder in das Lager der Widerstandskämpfer zurück. „Wenn die uns so weiter helfen,“ beschwerte sich Jaller während er einen Schluck aufbereitetes Wasser trank, „gibt es keine Metrus mehr die wir bewohnen können!“ „Ja!“ bestätigte Hahli, „die haben fast die ganze Straßenzeile mit hoch gejagt!“ „Dennoch muss ich zugeben,“ räumte Jaller ein, „war diese Staubexplosion doch keine so schlechte Idee.“ „Wenn man eine ganze Horde von Visorak stoppen will,“ meinte der Matoraner mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „dann muss man auch etwas riskieren.“ Die Asche wehte auf als die Furno Bikes aus der Seitenstraße fuhren. Die Todeshändler ließen die Motoren hoch laufen und beschleunigten die Maschinen. Sie mieden die Hauptstraße und bogen gleich wieder in die nächste Seitenstraße ein. So blieben sie weiter unbemerkt bis sie das Zentrum von Le Metru erreicht hatten. „Die Luftschiff Werft,“ sprach Luna und stieg von ihrem Furno Bike ab, „hier befindet sich das was wir suchen.“ „Aber wo sind Lanius und Moon?“ fragte Noctis nach, „wollten sie sich hier nicht mit uns treffen?“ „So war es zu mindestens geplant,“ erwiderte Luna und sah an dem Bauwerk hoch, „vielleicht sind wir bloß etwas zu früh!“ Zunächst einmal folgte das übliche. Gelände absichern, die Bikes verstecken und erst dann das genauer untersuchen der Luftschiff Werft. Drei halbfertige Luftschiffe standen in der verlassenen Halle. Jetzt boten sie kleinen Vögeln ein Zuhause. Der Rest der Produktionshalle glich dem üblichen Chaos der Ruinenstadt. Noctis hob die Hand und gebot Luna stehen zu bleiben, „hier lebt etwas, es ist groß und es muss ein Raubtier oder Aasfresser sein!“ Die Todeshändlerin erblickte die Tatzenabdrücke und die angehäuften Knochen in der Ecke, „ja und es ist noch im Raum, ich kann seinen fauligen Atem riechen!“ M'it lautem Brüllen brach ein Monster aus der Nische hervor. Es erinnerte an einen Bären der jedoch starke Deformierungen aufwies. Ohne zu zögern und auch nicht durch das laute Gebrüll der Kreatur erschreckt drückten die Todeshändler ab. Das Geschöpf zuckte mehrmals und torkelte nach hinten. Der Dreck am Boden und der Müll knackten als die Kreatur auf den Boden fiel. Luna trat vor den massigen Schädel und zielte mit ihrer Pistole zwischen die Augen des Monsters. Es pfiff nur kurz dann verschwand das restliche Leben aus dem Körper der Kreatur. Nun konnten die Todeshändler das Werft Gebäude ungestört durchsuchen. Sie schritten eine rostige Leiter hinauf zu eine Zimmer mit großem Fenster. Dieses Fenster war ironischer weise nicht eingeschlagen während der Rest des Raumes einem kleinen Schlachtfeld glich. „Das hier war einmal das Büro der Luftschiff Werft,“ bemerkte Luna und schob Dreck von dem Schreibtisch, „vielleicht können wir in einer der Wände noch einen Tresor finden.“ Moon und Lanius standen auf der Anhöhe und blickten auf den Konvoi von Vahki Transportern. Ein jeder glich einem laufenden Berg Altmetall doch schienen die Fahrzeuge ansonsten zu funktionieren. „Was habe ich gesagt,“ meinte Lanius und setzte seinen Helm auf, „die werden von einer Gruppe Visorak verfolgt.“ „Dann knöpfen wir uns die Bastarde mal vor,“ lächelte Moon und klappte das Visier ihres Helmes zu, „bevor sie uns unsere Kontaktpersonen zum matoranischen Widerstand töten können.“ Die Hinterräder wirbelten Schnee auf und die Furno Bikes sausten die Anhöhe hinunter. „Ich übernehme die linke Flanke,“ funkte Moon über das Headset des Helms. „Gut,“ bestätigte Lanius und steuerte auf die rechte Seite, „viel Glück.“ Hewkii stand in dem Stahlkorb den die Matoraner auf dem Dach des Vahki Transporters befestigt hatten. Von einem weiteren Korb aus verteidigte Hafu das Fahrzeug. Macku übernahm das Steuer. Mit lautem Kreischen krachte ein Visorak auf den Boden. Ein Kanoka Disk stach zwischen den Augen der Kreatur. Ein weiterer Visorak stolperte über seinen getöteten Artgenossen und rollte über den Boden. Hewkii legte eine explosive Disk ein und feuerte sie zwischen drei Visorak. Die Explosion brachte die Kreaturen zu Fall und eine stand auch nicht wieder auf. Hafu erschrak für einen Moment als er ein Fahrzeug rechts neben der Visorak Horde erblickte. Ein Fahrzeug das sich ohne Beine fortbewegte. Der Fahrer des Fahrzeug, vielleicht ein Matoraner oder ein ganz junger Toa hielt eine Waffe auf die Bestien. Er schoss irgend etwas ab. Denn die Visorak neben dem Fahrzeug brachen zusammen oder knickten weg. Doch konnte Hafu nicht sehen was dieser komische Matoraner verschoss. Doch das verlor rasch an Bedeutung denn dieser Fremde tötete die Verfolger. Der Todeshändler zielte und drückt ab. Der Visorak schreckte kurz auf und fiel zur Seite in den Schnee. Der Anführer der Horde gab Pfeif- und Klicklaute von sich und die Horde teilte sich. Nur wenige Visorak blieben hinter dem Konvoi. Der Rest griff jetzt die Furno Bikes an. Hewkii bekämpfte weiter die Kreaturen welche dem Vahki Transporter zu nahe kamen. Mit denen die jetzt noch hinter ihnen waren, wurden die Matoraner locker fertig. Moon legte eine Drehung hin so das ihr Furno Bike einer der Kreaturen die Beine weg schlug. Dem fallenden Visorak schoss die Todeshändlerin zweimal in den Kopf. Der Restschwung reichte um aus der rechten Seite wieder heraus zu brechen. Die gestolperten Kreaturen waren für kurze Zeit ein leichtes Ziel. Diese nutze Moon auch eiskalt aus. Bald erstarb der Angriff der Visorak nur einer hatte überlebt und ergriff die Flucht. Lanius sah durch das Zielsuchsystem des Scharfschützengewehres und betätigte den Abzug. Der Visorak rannte weiter und weiter. Ein kurzer Schmerz und die Kreatur geriet ins straucheln. Ein weiter kurzer Schmerz und der Visorak fiel leblos in den Schnee. '''D'ie Matoraner jubelten laut als der letzte Visorak hinter ihnen durch eine explosive Disk in Stücke gerissen wurde. Jetzt konnte der Konvoi ungehindert Le Metru erreichen. Hewkii zog sein Horn was er aus einem alten Blech gefertigt hatte und blies hinein. Das dumpfe Dröhnen war weit zu hören und die Wachen am Stadtrand wussten Bescheid. Die Furno Bikes hatten die Vahki Transporter fast wieder eingeholt. Blieben jedoch auf einem gewissen Abstand zu diesem. Das einer der Matoraner sie beobachtete störte die Todeshändler nicht. Sie folgten dem Konvoi so lange bis dieser an der Luftschiff Werft vorbei zog. Hier lösten sie sich und fuhren auf das Gelände der verfallenen Anlage. „Ihr braucht gar nicht erst absteigen,“ erklang es aus dem Headset der Helme, „wir haben das gefunden nach dem wir suchen sollten.“ „Schön das zu hören,“ funkte Lanius zurück, „wir haben auch jemanden ausfindig gemacht, der uns mit dem matoranischen Widerstand bekannt macht.“ „Ach so nennen die sich,“ erwiderte Luna per Funk, „die Jungs und Mädels von denen haben es echt faustdick hinter den Masken.“ „Ja, die kommen wirklich gut zurecht,“ bekräftigte Lanius mit zufriedenem Ton, „die brauchen die Hilfe der Toa nicht mehr.“ Die vier Todeshändler fuhren nun wieder zusammen aus dem Gelände der Luftschiff Werft. Nach etwas acht Minuten zügiger Fahrt entlang an Fahrzeugwracks und Trümmerhaufen erreichten sie die Mauer. Die Matoraner hatte sehr geschickt eine viel zahl größer Wracks so um geschoben oder versetzt das sie eine Struktur für eine Mauer ergaben. Die Lücken waren mit Blechen, Fahrzeugtüren und anderem Schrott geschlossen worden. „Willkommen in klein Le Metru“ stand auf einem Schild geschrieben das oberhalb des Tores hing. Die Matoraner warfen kurze Blicke auf die Fremden wenn überhaupt. Das lag wohl daran das ein Agori ihnen ähnlich sah. Die Todeshändler hätte es den Matoranern sagen können, dass sie den Agori nach empfunden worden waren, hielte es aber zunächst für besser es nicht zu tun. Zumal ihr Vorhaben ohne hin schon einer gewissen Frechheit entsprach. Doch hatten die vier Todeshändler beschlossen ihre Rede kurz und schmerzlos zu halten. Moon zählte die Matoraner in der Schrottfestung. Dazu scannte sie über ihren Helm auch die um liegenden Gebäude. So kam sie auf dreihundert Widerstandskämpfer. Aus der Erfahrung wusste die Todeshändlerin das diese Leute abgehärtet waren und oft selbst sich auf das wesentliche reduzierten. Die Vier stiegen ab und folgten Hahli zu einer Hütte die einmal Teil eines Luftschiffs gewesen sein könnte. „Warten sie hier,“ sprach die Matoranerin und klopfte an die Tür, „Besuch für sie, Master Dume!“ Master Dume wiederholte Moon in ihrem Kopf. Sie aktivierte den Computer in ihrem Helm und lud die Daten über den Namen Dume hoch. Dume, Turaga von Metru Nui, Produktionsnummer 357 D379. Der ehemalige Turaga musterte die Fremden. Nach einigen Minuten wandte er sich an Noctis, „zu welcher Widerstandsbewegung gehören sie?“ „Zu keiner Sir,“ erwiderte der Todeshändler und behandelte Dume so als ob er ein Offizier wäre, „wir wurden geschickt um den Schaden zu begrenzen.“ „Schaden begrenzen!“ entgegnete Dume, „hier ist alles zerstört, hier gibt es keinen Schaden mehr zu begrenzen.“ „Da liegen sie falsch Sir,“ meinte Noctis und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Matoranerin Hahli, „es gibt eine Insel über euch, ein Paradies wo ihr in Frieden leben könntet.“ „Ich höre aus ihrer Stimme heraus das sie uns nicht ohne eine Gegenleistung sagen werden, wie wir zu dieser Insel gelangen können,“ stellte der Turaga feste und seine Stimme spiegelte Stärke wieder, „nehme ich jetzt mal an?“'' Kapitel 3: '“Das Abkommen“ „'''W'ir stellen Bedingungen,“ sprach Moon unbeeindruckt von dem leisen Aufbegehren des Turagas, „aber die Nutznießer währen die Matoraner, alle Matoraner.“ „Was fordern sie von uns als Gegenleistung?“ brummte Dume als er erkannte das sich diese Matoranerin oder was auch immer sie war nicht beeindrucken und einschüchtern ließ, „fassen sie sich kurz und bündig, wir sind einiges an Härte und Direktheit gewöhnt.“ „Gut, das erleichtert alles,“ sprach die Todeshändlerin mit ernster Stimme. „Erstens,“ begann Moon, „wendet ihr euch von den Toa ab.“ „Zweitens,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort, „führt ihr alle anderen Matoraner ebenfalls aus Metru Nui an die Oberfläche.“ „Letzteres hatten wir ohne hin vor,“ bestätigte der Turaga und wirkte etwas irritiert, „aber warum von den Toa abwenden?“ „Alle Toa sind tot oder verschwunden,“ entgegnete Dume und wog die Worte der Fremden ab, „wir haben sie bereits aufgegeben und begonnen uns selbst durch zu schlagen.“ Sehr gut, dachte Lanius und spürte das der Turaga die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Würdet ihr die Matoraner befreien,“ fragte Luna und sah dem Turaga in die Augen, „wenn euch die Möglichkeit geboten wird?“ „Das hätten wir schon längst getan,“ versicherte Dume und winkte Jaller zu sich, „wir haben gute Kämpfer aber unsere Bewaffnung ist für einen Angriff auf das Kolosseum nicht ausreichend.“ Jaller zeigte der Todeshändlerin seinen Diskwerfer, „sehen sie, lange macht er es nicht mehr.“ „Ok, das können wir ändern,“ meinte Moon gut gelaunt, „wir wissen wo sich noch Waffenkammern befinden die unversehrt sind.“ „Und wir kennen einen geheimen Weg unter das Kolosseum,“ ergänzte Lanius, „einen den nicht einmal die Visorak kennen.“ „Also werdet ihr unserem Abkommen zustimmen?“ erkundigte sich Noctis nachdrücklich, „ihr habt gehört was wir euch anbieten können, wenn ihr zustimmt.“ „Wir werden es noch einmal besprechen,“ erwiderte Dume und zog sich in seine Hütte zurück. Jaller, Takua, Hahli und Macku folgten dem Turaga. Eine Stunde verging bis der Turaga wieder aus der Behausung trat. „Einverstanden,“ sprach Dume und bot Noctis die Hand an, „sagt uns wo die Waffenkammern sind und wie wir unbemerkt zu den Kapseln kommen.“ „Wir werden alle Matoraner befreien und an die Oberfläche bringen,“ fuhr der Turaga fort, „die Toa, falls es doch noch welche geben sollte lassen wir hinter uns, wenn es die Matoraner rettet dann müssen wir wohl diesen Preis zahlen.“ „Aber eine Frage habe ich auch an sie,“ bemerkte Jaller missmutig, „warum sollten wir uns von den Toa lösen?“ „Weil dies das Ende aller Matoraner wäre,“ erwiderte Luna, „unsere Aufgabe ist es sicher zu stellen das jene gerettet werden, die dazu berechtigt sind und alle Geschöpfe die Elementarkräfte in sich tragen zählen nicht dazu.“ „Gerettet vor was?“ hakte Hahli nach. „Diese Welt, eure Heimat ist eine riesengroße Maschine,“ erklärte die Todeshändlerin, „und es gibt Welten auf anderen Planeten die in dieser Maschine eine Bedrohung sehen.“ „Und deshalb soll unsere Heimat zerstört werden?“ riet Jaller sauer, „und wir umgesiedelt?“ „So ist es,“ bestätigte Noctis emotionslos, „denn eure Heimat wurde von unseren Vorvätern gebaut, sie ist keinem natürlichem Ursprungs.“'' D'em Matoraner blieb die Spucke weg und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. „Alles über uns und um uns ist von anderen Wesen gebaut worden?“ keuchte er und würgte, „was ist dann der große Geist Mata Nui?“ „Ein Computer,“ sprach der Todeshändler, „eine künstliche Intelligenz.“ „Und die sechs Elemente, die Toa und ihre Elementarkräfte?“ weinte der Matoraner, „wenn das nicht das Werk hoher Mächte ist, was ist es dann?“ „Das Werk wahnsinniger Wissenschaftler,“ entgegnete Moon und nahm Jaller in die Arme, „Wissenschaftler die sich an verbotenem Wissen bedienten und so mehre Planeten stark gefährden.“ „Wie viele Planeten können durch die Aufgabe unserer Heimat gerettet werden?“ erkundigte sich der Matoraner und fand wieder zu sich zurück, „ist es den Preis wert?“ „Ja ist es,“ bestätigte Luna freundlich, „und es gibt noch etwas das euch beruhigen dürfte.“ „Was,“ wollte Jaller wissen und seine Augen strahlten wieder hoffnungsvoll, „sagen sie es uns!“ „Neben der Insel genau über euch,“ meinte die Todeshändlerin, „gibt es noch zwei weitere die sich aus dem Roboter lösen lassen.“ „Nur muss dafür erst das Notfallprogramm des Roboters eingeschaltet werden,“ beendete Luna den Satz, „ist das geschehen steigen die Insel Voya Nui und der südliche Kontinent an die Oberfläche.“ „Gut,“ atmete Jaller auf, „das ist wirklich eine gute Nachricht.“ Die vier Furno Bikes fuhren vor dem Vahki Transportern aus der Stadt hinaus. Sie durchquerten die Eiswüste die nun Po Metru bedeckte bis zum Beginn einer breiten Gebirgskette. Der Konvoi folgte dieser so lange bis diese sich teilte. Hier stoppten die Todeshändler den Zug der Vahki Transporter. Moon reinigte eine Stelle an der Felswand und drückt dann ihre Hand feste darauf. Sekunden später schob sich darunter eine Platte auf und gab einige Tasten frei. Die Todeshändlerin tippte den Code ein und das geheime Tor in der Felswand öffnete sich. Nach dem der letzte Vahki Transporter das Tor passiert hatte schloss es sich wieder. Jetzt begann ein langer Weg durch den Tunnel bis zu einem Raum von der Größe eines Kohlifeldes. „Hier ist euer neues Zuhause,“ erklärte Noctis und zeigte den Matoranern wo sie die Notbetten fanden und wie sie auf zu stellen waren. Wo die Lebensmittel lagerten und wo sich die versprochenen Waffen befanden. Jetzt lebten die Matoraner unter der Erde aber nicht mehr zwischen Schrott, Schuttbergen und Ruinen. Die Notbetten waren ordentlich und auch ausreichend vernünftige Kleidung war vorhanden. Wenn auch mit Murren und Knurren hielt sich die matoranische Widerstandsbewegung an das Abkommen. Und nach ersten Erfolgen kamen die nächsten. In verschiedenen Schichten begann das Stehlen der Kapseln. Tag und Nacht bis sich keine mehr unter dem Kolosseum befanden. „'''W'ie wollen wir ihnen wider Bewusstsein einhauchen?“ erkundigte sich ein Matoraner der Widerstandsbewegung, „es bedarf sehr viel Energie.“ „Nicht unbedingt,“ rief Moon zurück, „warte einen Moment.“ Von den vier Todeshändlern war nur Moon bei den Matoranern geblieben, die anderen waren nach Le Metru zurück gekehrt um wieder das Kolosseum zu observieren. Seit ihrer Ankunft in Metru Nui war jetzt ein Monat vergangen. Die Erweckung der Matoraner verlief gut und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis auch die letzten wieder auf eigenen Beinen laufen konnten. Durch ihr Studium des Mata Nui Universums wusste sie wie es möglich war Matoraner zu reaktivieren. Doch kam sie sich isoliert vor und dies nur weil es musste. Sie durfte sich nicht mit den Matoranern anfreunden. Denn eines Tages würden letztere auf der Insel Mata Nui leben. Sie würde mit den anderen drei Todeshändlern wieder nach Bara Magna zurück kehren. Roodaka traf es wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die letzten zwei Monate waren für die Herrscherin ein Alptraum gewesen der jetzt seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Die Horde der Visorak war um ein ganzen Drittel geschrumpft, die fünf Toa Hordika noch immer nicht auf getaucht und nun waren auch noch all die Matoraner verschwunden. Alle Kapseln waren fort. Hastig schritt sie in ihre Kammer wo Vakama auf sie wartete. „Alle Matoraner sind weg,“ brummte sie leise vor sich hin, „wie können wir diese Misere vor Sidorak verbergen?“ „Wenn wir zumindest die Kapseln finden würden,“ überlegte der Hordika, „dann könne man es zu mindestens heraus zögern.“ „Nein, so nicht,“ ärgerte sich Roodaka, „wir müssen uns Sidoraks entledigen bevor er es merken kann!“ „Nehmen wir mal an,“ warf Vakama ein, „ihr lasst Sidorak ermorden, dann gebe es immer noch das Problem um die fehlenden Matoraner.“ In diesem Moment fiel Roodaka wieder ein das es noch jemanden gab der viel Wert auf die Matoraner legte. Wie sollte sie Makuta erklären was passiert war? Der finstere Herrscher würde keine Gnade kennen und sie hart bestrafen. Gezwungener Maßen musste sie erneut große Verbände der Visorak aus schwärmen lassen. Die Kreaturen suchten und suchten. Doch sie fanden außer wilden Rahi keine weiteren Lebewesen mehr. Roodaka plante gerade die systematische Zerstörung eines Metru nach dem anderen als ein Visorak in das Zimmer trat. Die Kreatur pfiff und knackte. „Ah, die Toa Hordika sind zurück,“ sprach die Herrscherin zu sich, „dann habe ich zumindest fünf Toa denen ich Makutas Zorn auf lasten kann.“ Roodaka verließ ihr Zimmer und trat auf die Fahrstuhlplattform. Sie musste mit Vakama sprechen. '''''Epilog: E's war eine der wenigen Stunden Schlaf den sich Moon könnte. Es gab noch so viele Matoraner zu reaktivieren. Doch jetzt brauchte sie etwas Ruhe. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Vor dem Mädchen baute sich eine Wand auf an der Unzählige Bilder hingen. Moon hatte das Gefühl wach zu sein und doch gleichzeitig im tiefsten Schlaf zu liegen. Sie kannte ein jedes dieser Bilder genau, auch diese Wand hatte sie des öfteren gesehen. Aber wieso erschien ihr dieser Teil des Alltags jetzt im Traum. Jetzt begannen die Bilder zu verschwinden. Nur drei blieben an der Wand zurück. Aus dem ersten schritt ein Glatorianer, so wurden die ersten Streiter der Bruderschaft genannt. Gresh war jener aus dem die Blutlinie entsprang welcher auch Moon angehörte. „Schön dich zu sehen,“ sprach Gresh und bot Moon seine Hand an, „man bekommt nicht oft die Ehre eine seiner vielen Söhne oder Töchter sehe und erleben zu dürfen.“ Noch verwirrt nahm das Mädchen die Hand ihres Urvaters und stand von einer zur anderen Sekunde mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld. „Mach dire keine Sorgen meine Tochter,“ sprach der Glatorianer freundlich, „dies ist nur eine Erinnerung vin mir die ich dir schenken möchte.“ „Sie soll dir eine Hilfe sein,“ fuhr Gresh fort, „wenn du dich den Fragen der Zukunft stellen musst.“ Um sie herum erschien das Dorf Tesara, so wie es vor 12.000 Jahren ausgesehen hatte. Zwischen den brennenden Fachwerkhäusern rannten Agori um her und flohen unter Anweisungen anderer Glatorianer. Hier und da kämpften mutige Krieger gegen Toa die dem Hordika Virus anheim gefallen waren. Es war ein fürchterliches Gemetzel und Moon rang immer wieder mit dem Brechreiz. Doch musste sie sich jetzt diesen Bildern stellen. Die Schlacht endete mit dem verlustreichen Sieg der Glatorianer und der Agori. „Warum enthauptet ihr eure Verwundeten und die Gefallenen?“ fragte das Mädchen beunruhigt. „Habe Geduld,“ meinte Gresh mit trauriger aber auch ernster Stimme, „das wirst du gleich sehen.“ Und kaum hatte der Glatorianer die Worte ausgesprochen standen die Gefallenen auf und verwandelten sich selbst in Hordika. Erneut brachen die Kämpfe aus, wurden aber rasch beendet. Nun verschwand das Bild des Dorfes wieder und der Raum mit den Bildern nahm den Platz ein. „Was ich dir zeigte,“ erklärte Gresh mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, „war die letzte Schlacht gegen die Toa Hordika, wir hatten in jenen Tagen die Bedrohungen von Bara Magna getilgt.“ „Mögest du eines Tages ebenfalls die neue Bedrohung aus der Heimat vertreiben,“ mit diesen Worten kehrte der Glatorianer wieder in das Bild zurück. N'''un entstieg aus dem zweiten Bild eine Agori Namens Natalie Breez. „Schön dich zu sehen,“ begrüßte die Agori das Mädchen, „man bekommt nicht oft die Ehre eine seiner Söhne oder Töchter sehe und erleben zu dürfen.“ Wieder nahm Moon die Hand an die ihr geboten wurde. Der Raum wechselte einem anderen. Ein Raum der Moon ebenfalls nicht fremd war. Es war eines der vielen Büros in dem Verwaltungsgebäude von Atero City. „Hör gut zu,“ betonte Breez, „dieses Gespräch wirst du in keinen Akten finden.“ „Aber mache dich auch auf etwas gefasst das dich vielleicht auch verletzen könnte.“ fügte Natalie hinzu, „nun aber sei wachsam und merke dir alles was du hören wirst!“ Die Tür des Büros öffnete sich und ein Agori mit Ärztekittel trat ein. „Was macht unser Experiment?“ erkundigte sich der Mann im Anzug hinter dem Schreibtisch, „wie kommen sie voran?“ „Hervorragend Mr. Präsident, besser könnte es nicht laufen wenn,“...erwiderte der Wissenschaftler. „Wenn,....was?“ unterbrach der Agori im Anzug, „was für ein Problem ist aufgetreten?“ „Sie haben die Immunität gegen Elementarkräfte, wie sie es gewünscht haben,“ sprach der Wissenschaftler, „aber sie haben auch so etwas wie eigene besondere Kräfte entwickelt.“ „Was für eigene Kräfte?“ brummte der Präsident erzürnt, „hoffentlich müssen wir sie nicht exekutieren und die ganzen Fördergelder waren für den Vorox!“ „Sie können Elementarkräfte spüren und das Schicksal des Trägers sehen,“ schluckte der Wissenschaftler, „darüber hinaus können sie einen,.....“ In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Breeze krachte auf den Boden. Drei weitere Agori stürmten in das Büro. Zwei hielten die Militärpolizistin am Boden und die dritte zog eine Pistole. Während das Bild wieder in das Zimmer mit den Bilder wechselte hörte Moon noch zwei Schüsse. „Ich habe das Gehört was vor dem Attentat gesprochen wurde,“ keuchte das Mädchen, „das Attentat auf Präsident Norgush, vor 400 Jahren.“ „Richtig,“ bestätigte Breez, „jetzt weißt du was vor den tödlichen Schüssen besprochen wurde.“ „Mögest du mehr Glück haben als ich,“ mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Natalie Breez und trat wieder in das Bild, „wenn du die wahren Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft ziehst.“ Das Mädchen stand wieder auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Seit sie sich hin gelegt hatte waren nur zwei Stunden vergangen und der Traum kam ihr so vor wie eine ganze Nacht. Sie beobachtete die Matoraner und ließ sich die Worte ihrer Vorfahren noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Besonders ein Satz gab ihr Rätsel auf; ''„Sie können Elementarkräfte spüren und das Schicksal des Trägers sehen,“ darüber hinaus können sie einen,.....“ V'or 400 Jahren, das wusste die Todeshändlerin hatte Präsident Norgush eine umstrittene Untersuchung finanziert, diese beschäftigte sich mit den perfekten Agori und den Grenzgängern. Sie wurde von ihm als Experiment „Explicatio“ benannt. Diese Untersuchung hatte Millionen verschlungen und die harte Auslese der „Ausgesonderten“ zur folge. Um diesem Horror ein Ende zu setzen hatten mutige Agori schließlich das Verwaltungsgebäude gestürmt. Sie erschossen den Präsidenten und den führenden Wissenschaftler. Ab diesem Tage endete auch die Auslese, später „Aussonderung“ genannt. „Darüber hinaus können sie einen,“ wiederholte Moon leise, „was können sie oder besser wir?“ '''''Nachwort: Die Todeshändlerin fuhr auf die Beine und trat auf eine der geschlossenen Kapseln zu. Wir können Matoraner reaktivieren, dachte das Mädchen und ganz ohne Elementarkräfte geht das auch nicht. Wir wissen wie sie aufgebaut sind und ihr System funktioniert, überlegte sie, aber wir können auch das lebendige in ihnen wieder erwecken. Wenn dem so ist dann müssten wir, nein dann können wir auch Elementarkräfte verwenden. Das Mädchen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wenn wir einen Gegenstand besitzen der Elementarkräfte besitzt, dann können wir diese auch benutzen. Hauptrollen: Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum 1.JPG| Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood 1.JPG| Datei:3 Noctis Caelum 1.JPG| Datei:1 Luna Maris 1.JPG| Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser